Pentaria
|slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Pentaria is a growing, developing, and established nation at 127 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Jainism. Its technology is progressing moderately and its citizens enjoy an average amount of technological improvements within the nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Pentaria work diligently to produce Fish and Furs as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Pentaria will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Pentaria has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Pentaria allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Pentaria believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Pentaria will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Pentaria, being a new nation, has only little history. It's first ruler is Prime Minister Epic Dictator, after the break up of the former country of Russia. Notable events in the country's limited history include the Pentaria-Rossiya war, which lead to peace and long friendship between the two countries. After the war Pentaria became a member of the alliance Atlantic Sphere Union. Pentaria also had relations with the Tholian Syndicate, both nations aiding each other financially or militarily for a short time, but has since stopped since the breakup of the Tholian Syndicate. Geography, Environment and Climate Geography The state is very near to the Barents Sea and the White Sea, and thus, has an extensive fishing industry. Pentaria, inheriting a small portion of the former country of Russia, also has many forests. These forests have many animals whose fur is used for clothing in the snowy, cold unforgiving environment of the northern hemisphere. The capital Belajevo's geographical coordinates are 67.57571741708057, 39.462890625. Environment Pentaria's forests are mostly temperate or taiga, others completely covered in snow. Wolves and bears can be found lurking around and are found to have healthy populations. Some people chose to live in small towns in the north but most migrate to the capital Belajevo to the south. Sadly, because of the global wars which occur regularly, nuclear radiation finds it way to Pentaria which then destroys the environment. Temperature Temperatures are reported to reach as low as 15 °C in the northern villages compared to the 25 °C in the south. This is because of Pentaria's proximity to the North Pole, and results in the almost freezing climate in the north. Arctic cod, salmon and swordfish can be found in the icy waters, and are the staple diet of most Pentarians. Economy Pentaria employs the Euro as it's currency, as the Euro has high value in the world market which lures foreign overseas workers to find jobs in Pentaria. These workers bolster the economy and production rates of Pentaria's factories, which makes fish and fur products to be imported to other countries to improve trade relations. These factories also can be used to produce war machines for the military. The typical gross income of a Pentarian citizen per day would be $94.00 which would be more substantial than the income of other countries which would enable Pentaria to collect 28% of tax from it's citizens. Pentaria also conducts tech deals with other countries to increase it's budget for increasing infrastructure or improving it's own tech. Military Pentaria's Armed Forces is broken down into three divisions, the Pentarian Army, the Pentarian Royal Air Force, and the Pentarian Navy. As of February 12, 2011, current enlisted personnel in all three armed forces branches total to 1,755. At the moment, the Pentarian Navy is temporarily disbanded to lack of funds. The Commander-of-Chief of the PAF is General Ivan Doletskaya. The PAF was considerably weakened to the Pentaria-Rossiya War. The PAF is also undergoing a modernization program, using modern M1A2 Abrams main battle tanks and Tomahawk cruise missiles, acquiring B-25 Mitchell and Bristol Bleinheim bombers to serve alongside the PRAF's AH-1 Cobras and AH-64 Apaches, and F-86 Sabre jet fighters and MiG-15s to replace the aging Yakovlev Yak-9 and the P-51 Mustangs currently employed. Pentaria is also reported to use excessive spy attacks, as it's agents are known to change defcon levels. Pentaria is also considering the purchase of nuclear missiles, but is too small enough to purchase the deadly weapons of mass destruction. Pentaria-Rossiya War Pentaria's first conflict started at November 30, 2010, with Pentarian M1A2 Abrams Tanks crossing the Rossiyan border with 300 PAF invasion force soldiers. After breaching the countryside, the Pentarian army crossed through three cities, with terrible results. The cities in the outskirts of Rossiya were well defended against the attack. After two days of catastrophic civilian and military losses to both sides, multiple cruise missiles were launched against the capital and more civilians died. On November 33, reinforced Pentarian military forces in the area began to move again with a combination of M1A2 Abrams tanks and refurbished T-72 tanks and encountered strong Rossiyan opposition. After a heavy loss of tanks, the Pentarian Royal Air Force began their campaign. The PRAF bombed many cities including the capital. In one city, it was reported that not one single building was standing. A few more intense ground battles occured and casualties were rising. After that the Rossiyan president Hairboy2 sent a delegation for peace and Pentarian Prime Minister Epic Dictator accepted. Pentaria gave a reparation to Rossiya in the form of $100,000 to rebuild their strength. Post Pentaria-Rossiya War After completing the long task of repairing the horrible damages caused by the war, Pentaria's soldiers were again called to arms in the name of the Atlantic Sphere Union. Pentaria began participating in multiple conflicts against other countries, notably the Republic of Gumba. Pentaria was in a state of high alert because of the global PB-NpO War, participating under ASU's banner in the Doomhouse-NPO War and attacking Emistan and successfully placing the nation in anarchy. The Emistan campaign were performed under two operations, Operation: Forest Thunder and Operation: Lightning Blitz. These were mostly the standard aggressive Shock and Awe operations Pentaria is known to do, with the PAF's motto "Strength in full force" and hundreds of soldiers fought with the Emistan army and worth mentioning would be the 16th Rifleman company who successfully defended the captured town of Malavia for two days until reinforcements arrived, and the 4th Aviation Regiment, which pilots were faced with all sorts of extreme high-altitude weather conditions and participating in numerous bombing campaigns and sustained zero casualties, and lastly the 6th armor division, regaining their name as a feared division of battle-hardened veterans with experience in Rossiya. During the course of their deployment, many more ordinary soldiers were made into war heroes. After the Emistan deployment, Pentaria was attacked by two GOONS member countries and was severely damaged with heavy infrastructure loss and making the country unstable. The surrender of the Atlantic Sphere Union against the forces of GOONS then ended the battle. After aid was sent from friendly countries Pentaria rebuilt itself at a rapid rate, and has regained one half of it's military and economic power since it's state of anarchy.